1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a two-wheeled motorcycle equipped with brackets installed both in front and in rear of both sides of its engine and made to support swing arms for bearing front and rear wheels of the motorcycle.
2. Background of the Invention
Japanese Pat. No. 49435/83 discloses a motorcycle of the sort described above. That motorcycle has brackets fixedly installed in front and in rear of both sides of an engine unit incorporating an engine, a gear case and the like. Swing arms which are supported by the front brackets are used to suspend a front wheel. Swing arms which are supported by the rear brackets are used to suspend a rear wheel. A steering rod coupled to a handle bar supported by a tripod is installed on the engine unit through a universal joint. In comparison with a conventional motor bicycle employing a body frame having a head pipe, the above described structure is far lighter because the body frame has been simplified.
In the case of the above-described motorcycle, however, the components such as a fuel tank and a seat which form part of the motorcycle and need to be mounted on the engine are separately supported by the brackets fixed to the engine. In consequence, this structure requires a lot of labor to assemble the parts and the additional parts complicate manipulation and control of the parts.